Mystery Dungeon Information Center
by AeroJester203
Summary: This is just a side thing. It will have Pokemon Bios, what different items look like, etc. If you have anything you want to request, specifics are in the first entry. *DISCONTINUED UNTIL I FEEL LIKE DOING OTHERWISE*
1. Officer Magnezone's Records: Rio

**Still nowhere on the name for the sequel, but I'm posting these little info things just for the fun of it 'til I clear this writer's block. If you have a character or another Pokémon that you'd like me to bio, leave a review or PM me. Be sure to leave the species and nickname. If I really like it, I'll try to recruit one and use your nickname. Or, if I can't, I'll give them a cameo appearance with another exploration team. For a start, I'll be doing the members of Team Righteous.**

* * *

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Rio

Species: Riolu

Category: Emanation Pokémon

Type: Fighting

Personality: Rio is a level-headed Pokémon, if a little naïve, and has a clear-cut definition of right and wrong. He believes in giving a fair chance to each of his team members to prove themselves in whatever they can. However, some speculate that this sense of fairness might be his greatest weakness as he also extends it to his enemies. If the opponent is no match for him, he will offer them a chance to surrender instead of finishing them. As such, this leaves him vulnerable to dirty tricks or underhanded maneuvers. Strangely though, there are no records of any Riolu in the area pre-dating more than a few months ago.

Member of: Team Righteous (Co-founder)

Signature moves: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Endure, Reversal, Copycat

Fighting style: Rio prioritizes speed and evading over landing as many hits as possible. He is no strategist, but is extremely resourceful in the heat of battle. With his ability to sense emotions, no enemy is ever completely out of Rio's sight. However, this sense is flawed in certain qualities and can be tricked if the opponent has sufficient control of their emotions.

Strategy: With his best move requiring direct contact, Rio will often try to close any and all distance between his opponent(s) with a Quick Attack. Depending on how many foes he's facing, Rio will typically open with trying to land a Force Palm or using Wide Slash if it is a small group. When faced with a large group or if the opponent is too fast or too far away, Rio will use either Vacuum-Cut or Iron Thorns to whittle down the opponents. However, should a fight not be going his way, Rio has been known to use Endure to fight to his last breath and then use Reversal to make one last ditch effort to take down the opponent.

Preferred item(s): Iron Thorns

"Meowth says I'm a 'crack shot'… whatever that means…"

Quote: "I will protect my friends with everything I have."

* * *

**Now that I look at it, this looks a little threadbare. If you have any suggestions for new fields, leave me a message. Like I said, this is just for fun as a little side thing.**


	2. Officer Magnezone's Records: Meowth

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Meowth

Species: Meowth

Category: Scratch Cat Pokémon

Type: Normal

Personality: Sarcastic and witty, the second co-founder of Team Righteous easily slips into the role of planner for the group. There have been times where his intelligence has been called into question, but he sees things that others might not and can often come up with a simple solution to just about any problem. Not only is Meowth strategic, he is also tenacious, never giving up, no matter how the odds may be stacked against him or his team. While there is little to no information on this individual despite the fact that he's lived in Treasure Town for many months already, there is no doubt that he is fully committed to the duties of an exploration team.

Member of: Team Righteous (Co-founder)

Fighting style: Meowth is a strategist in the way that he fights as well. If he can, he will direct his teammates to whichever opponents they will have an advantage against. When fighting alone, he will try to overpower the opposition with force. However, should that fail, Meowth is also well-versed in the use of items. He will not hesitate to use whichever one will give himself and his teammates the best advantage.

Strategy: Meowth has no specific strategy that he uses on all opponents. While he makes a general plan for the types of enemies that his team will face, for each fight, he makes a plan tailored to the opponent he is facing. Though, should the plan fail, Meowth will not be out of options, as he will most likely have several back-up plans. However, while Meowth will usually fight fair, he is no stranger to underhanded tactics. Should an opponent try one on him, Meowth will respond in kind with his own tricks. Since Meowth thinks on his feet and doesn't appear to have any favorite attack patterns, this makes him an extremely unpredictable opponent.

Preferred item(s): Seeds and Orbs

"Da right one will throw off your opponents and make 'em easy pickings!"

Quote: "Nobody pulls da wool over Meowth's eyes and gets away with it!"


	3. Officer Magnezone's Records: Siltram

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Siltram

Species: Grimer

Category: Sludge Pokémon

Type: Poison

Personality: As a scout for Team Righteous, Siltram is not very bright, more a follower than a leader. While he is smart in his own rights, his strengths lie more in reconnaissance than in planning. With his jovial personality and amorphous abilities, Siltram excels in information gathering whether through conversation with citizens or eavesdropping on enemies. Scouting out an area is one area that Siltram is no slouch on. He is fully capable of keeping himself hidden to map out an area or track outlaws.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Sludge, Disable, Pound, Minimize, Mud Bomb

Fighting style: Siltram prefers to lie in wait within cracks in order to trap his foes, but his main methods of attack are from a distance. He prefers to inhibit his foes with a status ailment early on in the fight in order to increase the odds in his team's favor. If he is forced into infighting, he will often dodge attacks by dispersing into a puddle. By extension, he will also try to get opponents to slip on him.

Strategy: Siltram prefers to keep his distance from his opponents. With attacks such as Sludge and Mud Bomb, he can hamper foes from a distance as well as cover his teammates. He also has Pound in order to fight up close, but his main strategy in close combat is to confuse and trip up the opponent with his unique fighting style. By dispersing, contorting or splitting apart, Siltram makes his opponents miss and gives himself openings to attack.

Preferred item(s): Apples

"Oh, for fighting? Nah, surprise is really my best weapon. Guy's gotta eat, though."

Quote: "You're the boss, Boss!"


	4. Officer Magnezone's Records: Hogan

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Hogan

Species: Machop

Category: Superpower Pokémon

Type: Fighting

Personality: Like most Fighting-type Pokémon, Hogan's main concern is training to get stronger. He relishes a good challenge and will often gladly take on the biggest opponent in a group for the sake of his team. He is very caring with a boisterous personality, but can be slightly overconfident at times. However, he realizes this and has been working to fix it. A hard worker, he has decided to forgo evolution until he has learned every move that there is for him to naturally learn.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Low Kick, Karate Chop, Vital Throw, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Submission

Fighting style: Lacking any kind of ranged attack, Hogan is a strict infighter, specializing in grapples. He will often act as the spearhead of the team's attack and try to keep the powerful opponents busy until the rest can come in to help. A resilient fighter, he can take a large amount of physical punishment, making him a go-to member of Team Righteous for fights against large groups or strong opponents.

Strategy: Before joining Team Righteous, Hogan had little care for strategy. However, working alongside the other members of the team, he started attempting to be more mindful of which moves he used. For bigger opponents, he uses Low Kick to trip them up and make them fall to the ground. For light opponents or opponents where his moves will have little effect, he uses Seismic Toss to get some sure-fire damage. If he can grab opponents early, he will use Submission, at the cost of some recoil damage. Being a bulky fighter, he will sometimes take a hit and use Revenge to dish out more damage. He has been noted to sometimes tag-team with Savage, the member that joined after him.

Preferred item(s): Oran Berries

"The stamina boost lets me keep fighting!"

Quote: "There's no 'I' in 'team', but there is an 'I' in 'kick your ass'!"


	5. Seedot's Guide: Pg 1

Seedot's Guide to Seeds and Berries 

**Warning: These are battle items, not playthings. Keep out of reach of noncombatants, pranksters and baby Pokémon.**

Blast Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Orange with red cracks. Allows the user to breathe fire in a short range.

Sleep Seed: Requires contact with the target's body. Blue with wavy lines. Expels a sleep gas upon contact. Warning: Will not work on Pokémon with sleep-resisting abilities.

Stun Seed: Requires contact with the target's body. Green with yellow zigzags. Ingrains into opponent and temporarily disables nervous system. Warning: Will be knocked loose at even the slightest provocation.

Violent Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Maroon with a red fist pattern. Supercharges all forms of attack upon ingestion, but only for a short time. Warning: Not recommended for short-tempered Pokémon.

Totter Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. Yellow with pink swirls. Upon contact, bursts into yellow mist with a characteristic "honk" sound and confuses the target.

X-Eye (Cross-eye) Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. Red with two blue arrows pointing at each other. Upon contact, bursts into red mist and forces the target's eyes to always be crossed, limiting vision.

Blinker Seed: Requires contact with the target's head. White with a black "x" on it. Upon contact, bursts into black mist, blinding the target. Warning: Does not work on Zubat. They are already blind.

Heal Seed: Requires ingestion by the user. Pink with a red cross pattern. Heals all status ailments. Warning: Despite its name, it does not restore health as well.

Reviver Seed: Automatic if held in inventory. A regular yellow seed with a white aura. Upon loss of consciousness, floats to fainted Pokémon and ingrains to transfer its energy, healing all wounds. Highly sought after by exploration teams. Warning: Recovery is sped up if you lie still while the seed does its work, but enemies will try to finish you while you are down.

Plain Seed: What remains of a Reviver Seed after its use. A regular yellow seed. No recorded uses except for as a quick snack.

* * *

**Just a little something to let you all know that I'm not dead. I am actually having difficulty moving on the story and finding time to play. I actually freakin' lost due to poor strategy, but that won't be recorded in the story. I am trying to move forward, but it is tough. I'll try to post ASAP.**


	6. Officer Magnezone's Records: Savage

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Savage

Species: Pinsir

Category: Stag Beetle Pokémon

Type: Bug

Personality: Surly, impatient and violent, with a quick temper and foul mouth to boot, Savage has virtually no care in the world except for one thing, fighting strong opponents. Joining Team Righteous after being bested by them, he quickly found a rival, sparring partner and, begrudgingly, a friend in Hogan. Having such an odious personality makes him difficult to approach or work with, but there is no question that he is good at fighting opponents. Anyone who does question his strength, intentionally or otherwise, will swiftly be challenged to a fight.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Vice Grip, Brick Break, X-Scissor, Vital Throw

Fighting style: Savage takes an extremely offensive approach in his combat. He will charge into battle headfirst, fists swinging, to engage the opponents, even if he is horrendously outnumbered. He fights in close range and focuses more on overwhelming the opponent rather than blocking their counter attacks. One thing that Savage can't stand is when an opponent tries to use a status affliction or long-range attack on him. He sees this as cowardly and only gets further enraged.

Strategy: Savage uses little to no strategy in his fighting, only concerned with getting to the opponent in order to defeat them. He is not concerned with dodging, as his exoskeleton will absorb most of the damage. He prefers to work alone, but has been noted to team up with Hogan occasionally on a mission. His sheer brutality is both his greatest strength and weakness, as he will often fall into or ignore even the most obvious tricks and wind up having twice as difficult a time.

Preferred item(s): None

"Items are for pansies."

Quote: "F*** off."


	7. Officer Magnezone's Records: Dash

**Am currently suffering writer's block. Trying to work through it, but here's something to at least try to entertain you.**

* * *

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Dash

Species: Manectric

Category: Discharge Pokémon

Type: Electric

Personality: Having grown up in desolate Amp Plains, Dash joined Team Righteous to see more of the world. Always being hyper, he prides himself on being the (natural) fastest member in the team. He is very laid back and will often spend free time cracking jokes with Siltram. However, this changes the moment that anything involving a race is mentioned. He is very competitive, even to the point of sometimes running off before orders are given.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Spark, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt

Fighting style: He uses humor and trash-talking to frustrate the opponent. Since he is strong against Flying-type Pokémon, a weakness to a good number of Team Righteous, Dash is an indispensible member of the team. Also, with his Lightning Rod ability, he draws in all electric attacks, virtually nullifying the chance of anyone in his squad getting paralyzed. His specialty is drawing attention from other members of the team by leading opponents in a game of chasing him.

Strategy: Dash prefers to use speed to outrun his opponents and flank the opponents before they can do anything to counter. However, he realizes that he isn't the most resilient of fighters. As such, he has a Punish Torc for returning damage given to him and a Protect Mask for absorbing damage from Ground-type attacks. When faced with an opponent that can match his speed, Dash will use Thunder Wave to try to slow them down.

Preferred item(s): Punish Torc

"It looks awesome, and it gives payback!"

Quote: "Catch me if you can!"


	8. Officer Magnezone's Records: Damus

**Family is visiting this weekend, so I won't be able to get much work done on PotR. Sorry that it's been such a long wait!**

**BTW, I've noticed that this has been, like, my PSA site of postponement.**

* * *

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Records

Name: Damus

Species: Absol

Category: Disaster Pokémon

Type: Dark

Personality: Perhaps the best candidate for second-in-command after the two leaders, Damus is always serious and devoted to whatever orders he receives. Always keeping a level head, he takes a very analytical approach to everything he does and will try to foresee every possibility and plan ahead. On that note, Damus also has a hard time accepting failure, both from himself and from others. He will explicitly and bluntly list out any faults to either himself or other members of the team, should something go wrong.

Member of: Team Righteous

Signature moves: Feint, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Double Team, Future Sight, Sucker Punch

Fighting style: Several of his moves being tactic-oriented, Damus will often plan ahead based on which opponents he will be fighting. However, he differs from Meowth in that he makes a general plan for the types of enemies instead of thinking on his feet. This also ties in to his greatest flaw, since, should a new variable introduce itself on the battlefield, Damus will need time to come up with a plan. Aside from that, he is a well-rounded fighter and capable of fighting against a wide variety of enemies.

Strategy: With his most powerful moves requiring a charge-up time, Double Team is Damus's go-to move for buying time by confusing the opponent. However, this is not his only option, as he has a few basic moves, such as Scratch, Bite and Slash, as well as the barrier-shattering Feint, and Quick Attack or Sucker Punch for surprising opponents. Uncertainties are Damus's greatest weakness in that he cannot predict what the opponent will do right away, even with Future Sight.

Preferred item(s): Perish Torc

"Ideally, one shouldn't get hit, but at the same time, it is a good contingency."

Quote: "I foresee your defeat."


	9. Officer Magnezone's Records: Ian

**Due to popular request of all of two people, I'm updating this list with my FtM characters.**

* * *

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Ian*

Species: Pikachu

Category: Electric Mouse Pokémon

Type: Electric

Gender: Male

Personality: An extremely competent and stoic leader, some argue that he is the brains behind Team Rapid, despite him deferring to his partner Martha for decisions. A very firm believer of realism, as a foil to his partner's idealism, he will often plan for the worst-case scenario of any situation, as well as be suspicious of shady Pokémon or strangers. He has been noted to find amusement in Martha's lofty expectations and occasionally rib her for them. Aside from the aforementioned qualities, Ian also has a strong sense of justice, despising outlaws and other despicable characters. Strangely enough, even with such a distinct personality, no records of him could be found predating the formation of his exploration team.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Agility, Double Team, Quick Attack, Focus Punch, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Light Screen, Feint, Dig, Slam, Substitute, Rain Dance, Thunder

Fighting Style: Ian, being a Pikachu, almost wholly relies on his electricity for combat. He prefers to keep his distance from opponents with speed and deception. He knows a few physical moves, but he's hesitant to use them on any opponent, as it threatens to leave him exposed.

Strategy: Extremely ruthless and efficient. Sure to throw the first strike to anybody remotely threatening, many opponents have been defeated by Ian's electricity before they even spotted him or his team. Focus Punch is usually his main fallback if electricity won't do much against the opponent. Whenever a fight is drawn out, Ian has been known to use Double Team and Agility to frustrate his opponents' attempts to counter.

Preferred Item(s): Special Band

"I strike first and strike hard so the enemy can't retaliate."

Quote: "I will protect the innocent."

*ADDENDUM: An alias. Recent intelligence has shown that this Pikachu was once a human named Nate. Affiliated with outlaw(?) Grovyle arrested for theft of the Time Gears. Currently under surveillance with Wattson. Further investigation required.


	10. Officer Magnezone's Records: Martha

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Martha

Species: Eevee

Category: Evolution Pokémon

Personality: Happy, cheerful, and as fair as she can be to everyone, this is the second leader of Team Rapid. She is well known among the residents of Treasure Town to be a bit timid, but recent surveys have shown that she's working to overcome this, mostly through Ian's guidance. Arguably naïve in her outlook, compared to her partner, Ian. But despite her cheerful demeanor and pleasant attitude, Martha has been reported to have quite a temper when pushed too far, as demonstrated in Team Rapid's arrest of Drowzee.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Take Down, Helping Hand, Bite, Baton Pass, Sand Attack, Substitute, Dig, Shadow Ball

Fighting Style: Having a limited repertoire of moves, Martha is purely a physical fighter. Her Adaptability allows her to make the most of her one-type moveset, though.

Strategy: Not quite as fast as her partner, but able to make up for it with stalling the opponent in close quarters while Ian snipes them from afar with his electricity. Other than that, her fighting style is fairly straightforward. However, while she doesn't usually employ the tactic for personal reasons, Martha has the alternate play of repeatedly kicking sand into the opponent's face to render them helpless. Recently learned Shadow Ball as a hit-all move, except for three types that she can combat with other moves. Substitute and Dig were learned by her after she saw the use of them with her former partner (See: Ian).

Preferred Item(s): Power Band

"Work with what you've got!"

Quote: "_Nobody_ hurts my friends!"


	11. Officer Magnezone's Records: Psymon

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Psymon

Species: Psyduck

Category: Duck Pokémon

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Personality: Very driven for one of his species, as the first recruit, Psymon tackles every task given with enthusiasm and determination. His goal seems to constitute being an example that not all Psyduck are slow-witted. Evidence has yet to prove so, but one can only guess that any and all jokes about the subject are made at the speaker's own risk. Not only from Psymon himself (See: Martha).

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Water Pulse, Confusion, Ice Beam Disable, Water Sport, Fury Swipes

Fighting Style: Having an affinity for Special Attack over Attack, he's mostly a hands-free fighter. This allows him to perform extra tasks like ensure a quarry is secured or guide his team by holding the Wonder Map.

Strategy: His niche is mostly support in nature. While his abilities Cloud Nine and Damp make him an invaluable member for exploring certain dungeons, his combat options are fairly limited. If he finds himself in a tight spot, then he has Disable to use as a stall until his other teammates arrive, should they be separated. With his confusion-inducing moves and paralyzing gaze, Psymon is an invaluable support player.

Preferred item(s): Defense Scarf

"I'll learn Amnesia, but I don't want to get sucker punched."

Quote: "Don't underestimate _me_!"


	12. Officer Magnezone's Records: Maribel

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Maribel

Species: Starly

Category: Starling Pokémon

Gender: Female

Personality: While not as far on either side of the spectrum as her leaders, Maribel presents a handy middle ground between Ian and Martha. She's knowledgeable, as she has confirmed relation to members of exploration teams Plume, Quill, Valor, plus many more from her ancestors, and even the near legendary (of their time) Team Aero. She also apparently keeps in touch with her family, which allows her to receive news of current events from time to time.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Steel Wing, Take Down, Endure, Endeavor, Roost, Whirlwind,

Fighting Style: Another pure physical fighter, but with more versatility than Martha. Her wings are key to her moves, like most Flying-types. More instinct-driven than strategic, Maribel has an innate sense of where she's needed most on the battle, her Keen Eye and higher viewpoint letting her survey the battlefield.

Strategy: Her methods include speedy assaults with Quick Attack, evasive maneuvers with Double Team, powerful assault with Take Down, a measure of crowd control with Whirlwind, guards with Steel Wing and a battle of attrition as a last resort with any combination of Endure, Endeavor and Roost.

Preferred Items: Starly Bow

"A recent hand-me-down; stylish _and_ functional!"

Quote: "I always trust my instinct."


	13. Officer Magnezone's Records: Regina

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Regina

Species: Combee

Category: Tiny Bee Pokémon

Gender: Female

Personality: Regina attempts to be dignified and fair to everyone that she meets. She is noted to talk in a quirky dialect, using archaic speech and referring to herself as "we", perhaps by tradition of her family. Her one and only noted goal seems to be evolution into Vespiquen. Hobbies include training, collecting nectar from flowers and socializing.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Gust, Bug Bite, Sweet Scent

Fighting Style: Despite having only three moves as a Combee, Regina is ironically one of the only team members that can freely choose between physical or special attacks, showing proficiency in both.

Strategy: Relatively straightforward; either Gust or Bug Bite, although she can also lull the opponent into a dazed state with Sweet Scent. Her lack of options oftentimes leads to her needing to be guarded or rescued from danger by other teammates, much to her ire.

Preferred Items: Twist Band

"Enemy wiles shan't dull my sting!"

Quote: "We are indebted to this team for making us stronger."


	14. Officer Magnezone's Records: Augustus

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Augustus

Species: Paras

Category: Mushroom Pokémon

Gender: Male

Personality: Aggressive and suspicious by nature, but somewhat justified given his past affiliation. He was a member of the exploration team, which would later become an outlaw trio, Team Spore. While granted amnesty for his unwitting assistance, the experience left him jaded and with a hatred of exploration teams. He was persuaded to join Team Rapid by Ian, offered a place where he could carry out his desire to protect.

Member of: Team Spore (former); Team Rapid (current)

Preferred moves: Leech Life, Slash, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Growth, Giga Drain

Fighting Style: While having mixed attacks, Augustus shows a preference for physical fighting, falling back on Giga Drain for enemies with high physical defense. Rarely, if ever, uses his powder attacks, and only when absolutely necessary.

Strategy: Using his small size, he can easily slip under his opponents' guard. Favored strategy is latching onto opponents to either drain their energy with Leech Life or do damage with one of his varied physical attacks.

Preferred Items: Firm Hat

"No flames're gonna char-broil _me_!"

Quote: "I don't deny my past, but I sure as Giratina ain't gonna forget it."


	15. Officer Magnezone's Records: Tisha

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Tisha

Species: Cubone

Category: Lonely Pokémon

Gender: Female

Personality: Tisha is a protective, borderline motherly, member of Team Rapid. Her past experience taking care of her adoptive sister, Natalie, is likely what made her like this. She's mostly a stabilizing element on Team Rapid, keeping calm in most any situation. However, "calm" does not imply that Tisha is a pacifist. While she is not the quickest one to start a fight, should a situation go sour, Tisha will do her best to ensure everyone's safety.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Bonemerang, Bone Club, Headbutt, Fling, Rage, Focus Energy, Thrash

Fighting Style: A unique case of a physical fighter that prefers long distance. She's not helpless by any stretch of the word in close combat, but Tisha prefers to use her Bonemerang in conjunction with her scarf to get the drop on opponents from various angles.

Strategy: Bonemerang is her go-to attack, able to strike enemies or destroy projectile attacks. With her scarf, she can accurately calculate the trajectory her club will take and be ready to intercept it when it connects. The head is Tisha's preferred target, as she aims to disorient the opponent. If things get close, Tisha can wield her club as a melee weapon or simply Headbutt the enemy into submission. Should the situation get dire, Tisha's last resort is inducing herself into a Rage to boost her strength with each strike taken and using Focus Energy to make her attacks more likely to incapacitate the opponent. Thrash can also be added on top of this, but it has the threat of dragging her allies into it if she's not careful.

Preferred Items: Cubone Scarf

"No target I can't hit!"

Quote: "Better watch your head, from all sides, hon."


	16. Officer Magnezone's Records: Yrja

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Yrja

Species: Spheal

Category: Clap Pokémon

Gender: Female

Personality: Little is known about Yrja, as she lived on Blizzard Island before moving to the mainland a year ago. Has no previous records, so most likely lived a peaceful life with her companion, Chad the Farfetch'd. After joining Team Rapid, she started training with said companion to fight, demonstrating an adaptable personality. Aside from caring for Chad, Yrja is mostly relaxed and patient, taking things in stride, even during missions.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Hail, Powder Snow, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Rock Slide Defense Curl, Ice Ball, Body Slam,

Fighting Style: A mixed attacker with a slight preference for special attacks. Most of her attacks revolve around ice, with water and normal attacks mixed in. Yrja prefers to keep her distance, since she's not very fast, but can switch to her limited physical repertoire for close-quarters combat.

Strategy: Almost guaranteed to start out casting Hail when paired with Psymon, both to whittle down the opponent and to heal herself with Ice Body. Can assault a large group with Powder Snow or use Water Pulse or Aurora Beam for concentrated accuracy. If physical attacks are required, she'll either use Body Slam or use Defense Curl to power up her Ice Ball attack.

Preferred Items: Sleet Bow

"A gift from Chad after the incident with Grovyle."

Quote: "Sometimes, you need to step back to look at the situation better."


	17. Officer Magnezone's Records: Wattson

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Wattson

Species: Elekid

Category: Electric Pokemon

Gender: Male

Personality: Former affiliation with outlaw Tera (Species: Electabuzz; apprehended Year XXXX). Granted probation in exchange for information and evidence on previously untouchable outlaws. Fiercely loyal to Ian*, but somewhat anxious around the other members of Team Rapid.

Member of: Tera's Terrors (former); Team Rapid (current)

Preferred moves: Thunder Punch, Shock Wave, Swift, Quick Attack, Low Kick, Thief, Light Screen, Discharge, Thunderbolt

Fighting Style: A mixed attacker, freely alternating between physical and special attacks. Electricity is his main method of attacking, but unlike Ian, he's not afraid to get into close quarters when fighting, nor is he strapped for options in his type coverage.

Strategy: Prefers to initiate combat with a Thunder Punch, unless at a disadvantage. If his opponent is a Ground-type, Wattson is likely to open up with a Low Kick, using the opponent's weight against them, along with his natural strength. If on the defensive, he can call up a Light Screen for protection. Thief, he claims to have learned since there is a lack of teammates with moves to combat Ghost-type Pokémon.

Preferred Items: Current Ring

"It makes every volt count."

Quote: "I was given a second chance, and I won't waste it."

*ADDENDUM: After Ian was exposed as Nate, Wattson agreed to quarter him overnight. Patrols must be doubled to investigate possible conspiring between the two.


	18. Officer Magnezone's Records: Ferra

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Ferra

Species: Aron

Category: Iron Armor Pokémon

Gender: Female

Personality: Warrior-like in mind, Ferra prides herself on her tough armor and ability to take a beating without faltering. Despite this, she knows her strengths and weaknesses and will readily pass a job to another teammate better suited for the task. She also tries to study her team's different fighting styles to draw inspiration for ways to innovate her own admittedly limited repertoire.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Iron Head, Rock Tomb, Take Down, Shock Wave, Iron Defense, Protect, Roar

Fighting Style: Physical tank. Her metal armor and stone skin enable her to bulldoze most opposition with minimal effort. Her Special Attack isn't great, but she also possesses one for other enemies with tough armor. If she finds herself facing down a strong attack, she can also employ defensive measures.

Strategy: Her first and foremost strategy is taking advantage of her durability to use Take Down and knock her opponent off balance if not for an immediate victory. Her other go-to moves to start or follow up with are Iron Head, Rock Tomb and Shock Wave, depending on the type of opponent. Defensive techniques include Iron Defense to turn her skin as hard as steel, Protect to completely block attacks, and Roar to push opponents back and give her the opportunity to trap them with Rock Tomb.

Preferred Items: Zinc Band

"Not perfect, but it'll do for now."

Quote: "Defense isn't everything, but it helps outlast the opponent."


	19. Officer Magnezone's Records: Tempest

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Tempest

Species: Trapinch

Category: Ant Pit Pokémon

Gender: Male

Personality: Stubborn and hot-headed, this Pokémon seems to suffer from an inferiority complex. Cause unknown. It has caused a bit of friction with potential recruits that are or will be Dragon-types. Regardless, his stubborn nature can also be interpreted as determination, in light of his tireless training to attempt forcing his evolution without the aid of Luminous Spring. Evolution seems to be his main goal, to the point of borderline obsession. It is also worth noting that he takes any sort of insult involving his bug-like appearance very hard.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Sand Tomb, Crunch, Faint Attack, Sand-Attack, Hyper Beam

Fighting Style: Like most Trapinch, Tempest relies on mostly physical attacks until he can evolve. Will fight the opponent to his last breath, employing moves meant to subdue the opponent before he can move in for the knockout blow.

Strategy: Current preferred strategy is trapping or incapacitating the opponent with any combination of Sand Tomb, Crunch or Sand-Attack. After doing so, he can either pass them on to another teammate or follow up with additional moves. After learning Hyper Beam, Tempest has been known to immobilize his opponents with Sand Tomb or Arena Trap, then move to where they cannot strike him before using Hyper Beam.

Preferred Items: Red Glasses

"More like goggles than glasses, but whatever."

Quote: "I've got a dragon inside me just waiting to come out!"


	20. Officer Magnezone's Records: Terrence

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Terrence

Species: Aerodactyl

Category: Fossil Pokémon

Gender: Male

Personality: Despite being large and intimidating, Terrence is mostly a jolly Pokémon, blustering good-naturedly about topics such as the size disparity between him and his teammates and his battle proficiency, even when knowing the current power gap between him and said teammates. He is aware of the dichotomy between his appearance and personality, but keeps it a secret while on missions, so that he can intimidate foes.

Member of: Team Rapid

Preferred moves: Wing Attack, Steel Wing, 3 Elemental Fangs, Dragon Claw, Bite, Supersonic, Scary Face, Roar, Agility, Ancient Power

Fighting Style: Currently the largest Pokémon on Team Rapid, he uses his bulk to his advantage with mainly physical moves. Also moves with surprising speed for one so large. Also sports the most versatile movepool on Team Rapid, despite being mainly geared for physical attack.

Strategy: If unable to overpower through sheer size and strength alone, Terrence can use a variety of different crowd-control moves, such as Supersonic for confusing opponents, Roar to clear a path and Scary Face to intimidate the opponent. Agility also helps him to dodge attacks despite his bulk. Ancient Power is not his first choice, as his special attack is not as powerful as his physical strength, but he has it as a back-up and a Rock-type move.

Preferred Items: Power Band

"Holding out for an Ancient Brooch."

Quote: "I feel like a giant on a team of half-pints."


End file.
